111115- At The Water's Edge
CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG comes from the path leading to Heliux's hive, running to the pool where Aaisha was left -- CAG: "Aαishα! Aαishα yδu better be αwαke" CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT the water ripples at the sound and her head pops up above the water. She's staring blankly at Eribus. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG runs to the edge of the pool of water -- CAG: "Fuck, Aαishα, αre yδu δkαy? I... I heαrd αbδut whαt hαppeηed... Just.. Fuck" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks, her eyes tearing up before she floats closer to Eribus bring her head fully above the water. -- CAT: "I guess." CAG: "I guess is ηδt αη αcceptαble αηswer, αre yδu δkαy δr ηδt?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs and takes a deep breath. -- CAT: "I don't think I deserve to say no." CAG: "Whαt hαppeηed... Whαt hαppeηed while yδu were sleepiηg" CAG: "Whαt hαppeηed with this whδle Scαrlet mess" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG uncaptchalogs a strip of tapestry and hands it to Aaisha -- CAG: "Fδr yδur teαrs... Just... Tell me everythiηg is ηδt αs bαd αs I thiηk it is" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she steps up out of the water, taking the tapestry and clutching it in her hands. -- CAT: "Serios and Nyarla died on Derse." CAG: "I.. I kηδw thαt much..." CAG: "whαt hαppeηed" CAT: "They tried to save me. Scarlet was there. She made Nyarla attack me. I stupidly made him attack Scarlet and then she called Vigil." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs, looking at Eribus again. -- CAT: "And then they died." CAG: "Sδ it is αs bαd αs I thδught..." CAG: "Are yδu... Are yδu still uηder Scαrlet's miηdfuck? Pleαse tell me yδu αreη't" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tenses, preparing for the worst -- CAT: "Sorta." CAT: "She just made my feelings for Serios worse now." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's checking her phone, and tears are starting to roll down her cheeks. -- CAG: "Fuck... Dδη't cry Aαishα... We cαη mαke this right, we cαη fix this mess" CAG: "We hαveη't lδst αll hδpe yet" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head and crouches down. -- CAT: "I. I've loost both of them." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tenses before setting a paper hand on Aaisha's shoulder -- CAG: "Yδu've lδst ηδbδdy, ηδbδdy cδuld hαve seeη this cδmiηg" CAG: "This is ηδt yδur fαult, dδη't pδiηt the blαme αt yδurself" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head again. -- CAT: "No. Nooo Serios has Libby and Nyarla. Nyarla..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts hiccuping. -- CAG: "Whαt dδ yδu meαη? CAT: "He. He said had. What we haad." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG crouches down to look Aaisha in the eyes -- CAG: "hey, hey... Tαke it slδw" CAG: "Yδu αre iη α lδt δf stress, just tαke it slδw... Whαt dδ yδu meαη" CAT: "We're not. We're not matesprits. Anymoore." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hides her face in her knees and starts sobbing. -- CAG: "Aαishα... I'm sδrry αbδut thαt theη... But.. But its ηδt the eηd, yδu just ηeed tδ get α grip" CAG: "Pleαse, dδη't cry" CAG: "Actuαlly, ηδ... I chαηge my miηd... Pleαse cry, just.. Just let it αll δut" CAT: "I just. Wanted to see him. That's all, I just wanted her to go away. And see him." CAG: "Yδu hαveη't lδst αηyδηe... Yδu've hαve ηδt eveη lδst α piece δf the whδle... We just ηeed tδ prδtect them, mαke sure they dδη't get iηtδ this sδrt δf mess αgαiη" CAG: "Yδu αre tαkiηg this tδδ hαrd δη yδurself, Aαishα" CAG: "It hurts me tδ see yδu this wαy" CAG: "Just let δut αll yδur frustrαtiδη... Get it δut δf yδur system, its ηδ gδδd tδ bδttle these feeliηgs" CAT: "I. I caan't." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's typing frantically on her phone, rubbing at the tears so she can still see. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sees the phone in Aaisha's hand -- CAG: "Whαts gδiηg δη" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sniffs. -- CAT: "Still. Talking to him. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG decides to give Aaisha some room and sits at the edge of the water, putting his legs in -- CAG: "Aαishα, yδu cαη't be sδ hαrd δη yδurself" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CAT: "Why not? It's my fault. I did this." CAG: "Its ηδt yδur fαult, I dδη't kηδw why yδu keep tryiηg tδ trick yδurself iηtδ thiηkiηg thαt" CAG: "The δηly thiηg yδu αre is α victim tδ this whδle mess" CAT: "Because I'm the one that decided it would be a good idea to talk to Scarlet! To try to make deal with her! She would've just left us alone!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice is angry, directed at herself. -- CAG: "Aαishα... Yδu cαη't live yδur life thiηkiηg yδu αre tδ blαme fδr αηy δf this... We're αll mαkiηg mistαkes here, but yδu hαve tδ live pαst thδse mistαkes" CAG: "They dδη't defiηe yδu" CAG: "Sure they shαpe whδ yδu becδme... But they αre ηδt yδu" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG lifts up his paper arms, looking at them -- CAG: "I mαde α mistαke... It didη't chαηge whδ I WAS, but it mαde me whδ I αm..." CAG: "Dδ yδu uηderstαηd?" CAT: "... Yea. Yea but...." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face crumples. -- CAT: "I don't deserve any of you." CAG: "Thαt is where yδu αre wrδηg" CAG: "I'm glαd I cαη be here with yδu, yδu αre greαt cδmpαηy" CAG: "Aηd I vαlue αs α frieηd" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sends a cheerful smile Aaisha's way -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs again at her eyes, and smiles back. -- CAT: "...That means alot." CAG: "As I've sαid befδre, I αm tired δf seeiηg my frieηds hurt themselves... I'll beαr αll δf yδur emδtiδηαl burdeηs if I cδuld" CAG: "I dδη't wαηt tδ see αηyδηe suffer" CAT: "No one else. Will. I'm going to make sure of that." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hugs her knees close as she finally sits down. -- CAT: "I was bending fate." CAG: "Yδur αspect?" CAT: "yes." CAG: "Thαt is pretty... Pδwerful" CAT: "It wasn't. Enough. I pushed fate in Nyarla's favor and he's still dead. I tried to push it against Scarlet and she brushed it off. I need." CAT: "More." CAG: "We will αll get strδηger" CAG: "We cαη fix everythiηg" CAG: "Especiαlly yδu..." CAG: "Yδu cαη fix this whδle mess if I hαve beeη tδld cδrrectly" CAT: "I've been told. I don't think I can change what's happened already." CAG: "Nδ... But we cαη stδp whαt cδuld hαppeη" CAT: "yes." CAG: "The pαst is behiηd us, but we hαve tδ keep mαrchiηg fδrwαrd... Its gδiηg tδ get wδrse, but we hαve tδ stαy thrδugh the thick δf it" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG gets his feet out of the water, before walking over to Aaisha -- CAG: "Everythiηg will be δkαy, I kηδw it lδδks like shit ηδw, but... We're here fδr yδu" CAG: "Aαishα... Yδu αre ηδt tαkiηg this αll δη αlδηe, yδu hαve frieηds" CAT: "I know. And, heh that's. That's pretty amazing itself." CAG: "I dδη't like tδ see yδu frδwη, its ηδt α gδδd lδδk fδr yδu... Just... If yδu ηeed sδmeδηe tδ tαlk tδ, I'm ηδt tδ fαr δff" CAT: "Thanks Eribus. I. I need to talk to Lorrea too... But I'm glad I have you." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs a little weakly. -- CAT: "On Alternia I never expected this. Trolls were always just trying to win my favor." CAG: "Well, I've ηever beeη δηe fδr wiηηiηg αηythiηg, I just cαη see the quαlities δf peδple I guess... Aηd I kηδw yδu αre α gδδd persδη Aαishα" CAG: "I meαη, besides eαtiηg my αrm" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts. -- CAG: "But hey, I dδη't reαlly ηeed it" CAT: "If it makes you feel better you tasted pretty good. But I think I'm done with that. Vigil suggested I eat Serios." CAG: "Vigil is just αηδther puppet δf Scαrlet... Dδη't let whαt he sαys get tδ yδu" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "I think he really loves her." CAG: "I dδη't dδubt thαt... But he's still just α tδδl tδ her, αηd thαt mαkes Scαrlet eveη mδre dαηgerδus tδ αηyδηe thαt gets iη her wαy" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns. -- CAT: "I'm. Not sure." CAT: "She said a lot to me while I was under her control... and I'm. Upset to say I almost feel a kinship." CAG: "Dδη't be upset αbδut αηythiηg... If its whαt yδu αre feeliηg, theη its yδur feeliηgs... Dδη't be αshαmed tδ hαve such thδughts" CAT: "I. I just I pity her. On some fucking level and I just want to be angry." CAG: "Iη α wαy I did pity her tδδ... Up uηtil she δrdered fδr my αrms tδ be ripped δff" CAG: "But, we'll be αlright, we'll figure this shit δut" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives a small smile. -- CAT: "She reminds me of me. If all I had was Serios, completely to myself and with nothing left for anybody else in the world." CAT: "I can see me doing that. I used to." CAG: "Well... Its gδδd thαt yδu hαve frieηds tδ help yδu theη" CAT: "Yea. It is." CAG: "As lδηg αs I αm αrδuηd, I will mαke sure stαy sαfe" CAG: "I mαde thαt prδmise tδ bδth Seriδs αηd Nyαrlα... Aηd I iηteηd tδ keep it" CAG: "I'm αlsδ yδur frieηd... It wδuld kill me iηside tδ see yδu hurt becαuse I fαiled" CAT: "I'll do my best then not to get hurt." CAG: "It wδuld mαke my jδb eαsier... But I dδη't wαηt tδ see yδu limit yδurself" CAG: "Aηywαy... I'll be δff tδ fiηd sδme useful mαteriαl iη Heliux's pilfered gδδds... If yδu wδuld like tδ jδiη us iηside" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she clenches her fist. -- CAT: "I'm not going to limit myself, I'm going to keep fighting. But okay yea. I might take another nap soon." CAG: "Just... Be cαreful if yδu wαke δη α purple mδδη" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods. -- CAT: "I will. I'll be super careful." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG grins -- CAG: "heh" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG starts to make his way back up the rocky path to Heliux's hive -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she follows after him still holding the tapestry. -- Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha